pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Power of Earth and Water
"Stacy, it was really nice of you for inviting us here." Candace said as she walked through the streets of Sendai. "No problem." Stacy replied. Bachan had invited them to Sendai, as they were visiting family there. Sendai, may not be as big as Tokyo, but it was still populated. Tourists rushed by looking for souvenirs and other exotic items. --- Anthony looked down the aisles. The store was ful of colorful and exotic Japanese products. Anthony wasn't going to try to buy anything; he tried to buy what he had thought was a candy dispenser. It turned out to be a cigarette lighter. He had backed away from the flame when the salesman showed him his mistake. Everything was labeled properly in Japanese. But it was all Greek to Anthony. Isabella rushed up and down the aisles, looking at Japanese products. Anthony watched her go by. Then he turned his head to Phineas and Ferb, who were looking at some of the new technological products that had recently arrived. Juan had stayed home; he kept taking about pre-monition. Anthony hadn't believed him. But now he was getting an uneasy feeling, like everythiing was too calm for reality. Anthony told himself to relax. The sun was bright. The view of the ocean nearby was nice. There was little wind. Everything was alright. Anthony shook the corny description from his head, and relaxed. He went up to the counter and bought a souvenir coin. At least that didn't burst into a blue flame. Phineas looked at the new products coming out. There was a brochure of a flying car ("Beat ya," Phineas thought). There was a 3-D projecter ("That too,"). There was even an external suit, designed to increase multiple abilites, ("So many times with that one."). Isabella looked at all the exotic dresses. Then she looked for any outfits that looked like scout uniforms. Isabella wondered if there was some type of Fireside Girl Organization here. She would like to meet the troop leader. Isabella slowed down to a walk. There were plenty of exotic food items here, but she didn't dare try any of them. Not even for the Getting Sick by Exotic Food Patch. Nothing here was labeled well; at least to her. Isabella stopped and turned around. There was a pickle jar laying smashed on the floor. She hadn't touched it. But there it was, green juice flowing out. The aisle began to shake. Things started falling off of shelves. Glass shattered and and lay on the floor. Anthony ran into Isabella, pushing her out of the way, and supported a shelve that nearly fell over. A few glass jars fell over and smashed, glass flying. Luckily, Anthony's sneakers had high ankle support. Phineas and Ferb did the same with other shelves. Store keepers also ran forward. The salesman with the blue flame hurled himself under the counter and that's when it happened. Before, it was just a warning, now, the air split. The shelves toppled over and everyone who was supporting them threw themselves out of the way. They joined Bachan, Isabella and the salesman. Sections of the ceiling crashed down, lights smashed, letting out electricity. Unfortunately, one of the rays hit a wooden support and it caught fire. The salesman yelled. He started jabbering in Japanese. Even though Anthony couldn't speak Japanese, he knew what the salesman was saying (I'm ruined!). Then, to add insult to injury, the beam cracked and the entire roof came down. This place wasn't built to last. The roof fell onto the top of the counter and everyone yelled. Then it was over. The earthquake lasted less then 30 seconds. But it had left a lasting impression in Sendai. Anthony kicked his way out of the rubble. Sunlight reached inside. Everyone crawled out and got an eyeful of the ruins. Every building was damaged. Only a few had come down. The salesman and the storekeepers ran off. Candace and Stacy arrived. They were afraid, disoriented from the earthquake. Candace hugged Phineas and Ferb, and Stacy hugged Bachan. "Ferb, how powerful was that earthquake?" Phineas aked. "8.9 on the Ricter scale." Ferb said. "Any idea where the epicenter was?" Phineas asked. "Yes, it was several miles of this coast." Ferb said. "That means-" Isabella started. "A tsunami, a huge one..." Anthony continued. "We have to get to higher ground," Candace said. "No point, it's to big. It'll destroy everything in its path." Anthony answered, like he couldn't believe all this was happening. "We have maybe 10 minutes." Then the alarms went off. They sounded like bullhorns. A voice came out in Japanese, probably warning everyone of the tsuanami. Everyone went into a panicked mode and rushed, looking for higher ground. They did not know the extent of the tsunami. There was nothing they could do. "Everyone, grab whatever you need to build rockets boosters, and pile into the bus." Candace said pointing. It was a black tourbus. It had a sleek design. But it was abandoned, not even a chauffer was in there. Evryone looked for the material needed for boosters. Then they piled into the bus. Candace got in the front. Luckily, it was designed American, so the wheel was on the left side. Candace was usually a bad driver, but the fight for survival got ready for the oncoming wave. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Anthony went to the back of the tour bus. Candace was in the driver seat, Stacy and Bachan were in the passenger seats. Suddenly, a nearby building, it was really close, blew a fuse or something. Phineas and the others in the back where thrown backwards, by the force of the explosion. The back of the bus protected them from the heat and most of the impact. But now it had been blown off. The building had been a fishing supplies store. Anthony was sure of it because there was no other place that would have held the spear gun that had narrowly missed him. It now lay at his feet. It was a good one, with a metal chain and all. Suddenly, everyone felt the faint spray of the ocean. It was faint, but it was there. "Drive Candace!" Phineas shouted. The bus shot forward and everyone had to grab onto something to stop from falling out of the bus. Once they have regained their balance, they began to work on the boosters. They didn't have to tear out the back of the bus and part of the floor, the explosion had kindly done it for them. After a little while, they still haven't finished. It was hard to work in those conditions and rom that position. That's when the wave appeared. It was carrying a city and it was not more than half a mile off. How could they have not noticed it before!?! Anthony looked closer, something had caught his eye. The sun was reflecting off of something. It was a windsheild. It was about a fifth of a mile away, but Anthony saw that the wave was slowly inching closer to the blue car. "Guys we might want to hurry with that booster." Anthony said, looking at the car. "GIve us a few minutes." Phineas said. Everyone but Anthony worked dilligently on the boosters. Anthony kept staring at the car, worrying. Stacy attempted to calm Bachan. Several minutes passed by. Finally, Anthony couldn't take it any more. He grabbed the harpoon gun, and shot it at the car. The harpoon sailed throught the air. THe harpoon ripped it's way thourgh the metal of the car, and hooked onto it. As this was happening, Anthony had tied the harpoon gun to a pole. It held. But a problem, the harpoon has said directly into the motor, stopping it's engine! Anthony facepalmed himself, the bus was now dragging the car along the road. Anthony imagined the horrified couple, and facepalmed himself. "Ummm, Phineas, how long until that booster is ready." Anthony asked nervously. "Soon, why?" Phineas responded. Anthony pointed. Phineas stared, then nervously returned to working. Anthony kept staring at the oncoming tsunami. It was HUGE! It was taking up houses and cars, and everything. It was like a huge black wall of death. "Everyone hold on to something!" Phineas shouted, and pressed a button. Anthony was thrown off his feet, but he grabbed a nearby seat to stop him from flying from a bus. THey where all being held vertical Oh great, Isabella shoes kept hitting him in the face. All this for a pair of shoes to hit him in the face. Anthony looked away, one, to not get smacked by shoes, and two, to see how the car was doing. They were a terrified Japanese couple, but right away Anthony saw they would be fine, for now. They were rapidly out running the tsunami. After about 10 minutes, everyone in the bus stopped seeing countryside. They now saw an suburban area rush by, and then, slow down. "Hmm, I guess we're out of fuel." Phineas said. "Come on," Candace said, "we have to find higher ground." The couple who had been inside the car have run to find their own shelter. Everyone else found a building that was two stories high. The reason they chose it was because of the accessible ceiling. The tsunami didn't take long to catch up. Everyone was expecting it. Cars were honking, as they swerved around obstacles, trying to get away. The bullhorns were sounding. THe tsunami hit, and it rose to the nearly the top of the second floor. Everyone watched helplessly as the current swept away people, cars and houses. Everyone was at the rails, just watching, in too much shock to do anything. Then, there was a loud groaning sound. The metal of the roof was being ripped apart. Isabella was in the corner of the building. A large crack appeared around her area, and the was a loud grinding sound as the concrete she was on was pulled away by the current. "Isabella!" everyone yelled. Anthony knew what would happen. Phineas would try to run and save her. But he would fail, as he was a short guy. He would ony fall into the water, and be taken away himself. So Anthony ran ahead. He was right, Phineas was right beside him. Anthony shoved Phineas down and kept running. "Hey!" Phineas shouted after him. Anthony jumped after Isabella, but not exactly into the water. Anthony bent his ankles so that they would get caught on the railing. Then he grabbed Isabella's hand at the same time. He was right, Phineas would have fallen in. Phineas saw it too. Even Anthony felt the enourmous strain of the current. Even though he was only there a few seconds. His muscles were screaming at him to let go. Isabella looked at Anthony with fear that he would let go. Anthony struggled to keep himself in place. There was a strong blast of water hitting him in the place, and it wasn't helping. Anthony felt the rails he were hooked on groan. Since the tsunami couldn't rip him off the rails, it had decided to rip the rails out of the buiding. He looked back, shut his eyes, and tightened his hold on Isabella. The rails ripped out of the building. Anthony heard the surprised crys from everyone else. Anthony was hurled into the water. The strong current smashed him and Isabella into houses and other things that were floating around. A metal pole floated nearby. Anthony grabbed it, and waited until he got close to a house. Then he hooked into a smashed window hole, and hung on to it. Anthony knew that as long as he was close to the floating house, they would be better off than if they were free flowing in the current. Anthony pulled Isabella to the pole and she grabbed onto it as well. Phineas pounded the concrete. He was on is bent over while on his knees. One hand was supporting him, the other was molded into a fist, whcih repeatedly hit the floor. Ferb was beside him, trying to calm him down. The others were too shocked to do anything. --- "Why, why, why....." Phineas said. Tears dripped from his eyes. Phineas felt that somehow, it was his fault. "Two of my friends, gone..." Phineas said. You don't know that," Ferb said. "They could still survive." Ferb helped Phineas to his feet. He pushed everyone into the concrete building, away from the flowing water. --- Anthony groaned as he pulled himself up onto the roof of the house. He turned around and pulled Isabella up as well. Then he spread out on the roof top on his back, giving his muscles a chance to rest. "That's a strong flood...." Isabella commented. "How are we going to get off of this thing?" "I don't know. Might take a while..." Anthony said. "How long is a while?" Isabella asked. "...I perfer not to answer that..." Anthony responded. Anthony sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. Isabella did the same. They just sat there as the strong flood current carried them away from the inland. Anthony suddenly got an idea. He used the pole to pull in a rope floating nearby. He gave the soggy rope to Isabella, and told her to hold on to it. Then he dived down into the water. "Anthony!" Isabella was surprised. Amthony swam in through the broken window. He forced his eyes open, the salt water burned. Anthony searched the floor of the house for any sign of food. None appeared. Anthony brought his head back up to water level to take another breath. Then he saw a bright red cooler, sealed and floating in the water. Anthony took the cooler and brought it on the roof. Category:Fanon Works Category:Articles under construction Category:Created By Scubadave